Many different designs of lighting fixtures have been manufactured and sold. It has not been a usual practice, however, to make lighting fixtures in a knockdown form such that an ordinary customer can assemble the fixture after he has purchased it. Lighting fixtures tend to be rather bulky relative to their cost or inherent worth. Furthermore, they often include delicate ornamental parts that are easily shattered or damaged. The object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a lighting fixture in knockdown form, which can be stored, transported, and sold in a very compact condition while at the same time protecting the component parts thereof from damage, and yet which can quickly and easily be assembled by an ordinary customer after he has purchased it.